Goodbye Life, Hello Life
by Chocobut
Summary: Sequel to 'Partners'. Kita gets a big surprise one day. How will she and Touya take the news? Will their relationship ever be the same? Have a good one Miss Ryan!


Hehe. . .I guess it's been a while since I last updated . . . .on anything. -.-;; whoops. Sorry, everybody . . . or the, like, three people who actually read my crap. I don't have anything else to say so

Happy Birthday Miss Ryan! I hope you like this!

(Sorry about the wait) And this is a little after the Makai Tournament.

* * *

"Demons are funny when they die . . . Or at least these one are" Kita Kaname thought cheerfully to herself as her sword went through yet another fish demon. Its eyes bulged out and its mouth flapped open for a few seconds, like, well like a fish. Kita mimicked the demon's movements and the poor thing, that we shall call Mark, looked even more surprised and Mark fell to the ground. Dead. Kita grinned again and went on killing the rest of the demons. 

After half an hour more of killing and mocking demons, Kita opened a small compact that showed a small toddler stamping papers furiously.

" 'Ey Koenma. Mission accomplished. Any word at Touya's end?" She asked

"Very good. And he reported in an hour ago."

"Damn. He beat me again."

"Sorry but I've got too much work to talk. Call back later for more information on your next mission." The line clicked and Koenma's face disappeared from the screen. Kita then put the mirror like item in her pocket and collapsed to the ground. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair and let the hot sun beat down on her. After a few minutes she heard footsteps behind her. Though the noise was also accompanied by a familiar scent. She opened her eyes lazily and looked up at her companion.

"If you stay out here any longer you'll smell like dead fish for a week." Touya said coolly

"Didn't you hear? Rotting fish is the new flower perfume. It's all the rage with young demon girls" Kita spoke while closing her eyes again

"Good thing you don't give shit about what's all the 'rage' anywhere." Touya said sticking out his hand

"Touché" Kita said grabbing Touya's hand and stood up

They started walking towards the human portal but before they could get within a hundred feet (30.5 meters) of the portal, at least a two hundred demons of various kinds flew towards them.

"Well, looks like Koenma won't have to worry about us bothering him for a while." Kita grinned at her partner and they both started to ready their weapons.

Within two hours all of the demons were gone but both Touya and Kita were exhausted.

"Damnit. They got my side real good."

Touya sat down to look at his own wounds. Though he had less than Kita, his were still enough to be bothersome if he were to get into another fight soon.

After a moment Touya looked up from his bruises and cuts to say something sarcastic to Kita but found not he couldn't. Not that he didn't have an arsenal of sarcastic or emotionless comments but that Kita wouldn't hear him even if he did say something. This is because she was kneeling on the ground and heaving up the past forty-eight hours worth of food. She seemed to try and stand up but she only moved two feet before she passed out on the ground. Touya ran over to her and saw that she had a fever but she seemed to be shivering insanely.

Touya picked her up and started running to a destination unknown.

* * *

A groggy head, sore body, and a pungent smell greeted Kita once she finally woke from her slumber. She stood up off of a small cot and examined her surroundings.

She was in a small white room with small army style cot with a small stool next to it with a long table along one of the walls. The table had a medley of medical instruments on it and a small cabinet above it, probably holding more of the needed items. There was one piece of art on the wall opposite her that was abstract with swirling colors and jagged lines. The only other item that adorned the walls was a poster diagram of an x-rayed stomach with the words 'Your Digestive System and You' bolded at the top.

Kita walked along the walls trying to stay up but her legs couldn't sustain her weight. She tripped and grabbed onto the stool and then her sword that had been leaning against it. The stool fell to the ground with a clang and Kita continued leaning/walking with her sword. She managed to get to the long table with all the instruments when her legs gave out again. Kita managed to knock over most of the medical tools on her side of the table with a clatter.

It was then that a woman came walking into the room "I thought I heard someth-Uh Oh. Miss Kanme settle down, child!" the woman kneeled beside Kita who was trying to stand but was only knocking down more medical stuff and tried to get her to stand

"Where. .am I?" Kita spoke in a dangerous tone while trying to shove the woman off her

"Why, you're at Koenma's. In the medical ward. Touya brought you here when you fainted."

"I don't faint. I pass out" When Kita said this the woman let out a hearty laugh

Kita had relaxed a bit after hearing Touya's name but she was wary of the woman helping her to her feet. It was then that she got a good look at her. The woman had curly green hair held in a loose bun at the nap of her neck with a few strands falling around her face. She wore thin rimmed glasses and a white doctor's coat with a neon pink stethoscope around her neck.

'I'll have to destroy that thing the first chance I get'. She seemed around mid-twenties to mid-thirties but her Final Fantasy pin and blue scrubs with a Super Mario Brothers trim made the woman seem younger than she probably was.

The woman saw Kita staring at her clothes and grinned. "You like? I was going to wear something with anime today but I couldn't say no to my favorite scrubs. Oh by the way, my name's Alta. Alta Nimble." The woman beamed and Kita couldn't help but think 'Freak'.

On the way back to the bed Kita stumbled and remembered how groggy she felt. She had fainted before but when she woke up she felt pretty much fine, unless she had a huge gapping wound, and even then she was just in pain, not groggy and stumbly. "Hey, why am I so . . ."Kita didn't have to finish her sentence because her stumbling again spoke volumes.

"Oh that? That's just a little bit of medicine I gave you to help you relax." Alta kept talking but Kita stiffened at the comment. She hated having to take drugs and hated not giving permission for them for that matter. She was sat down on the bed and growled at Alta who was still blabbing away, oblivious to the new threat in front of her.

"Touya wanted to stay in here with you but I had found something interesting on your blood test and I needed to talk to you in private and I knew that once he was in here he wasn't coming back out for anything. You know it's a good thing I didn't use a lot of Cydocine on ya when you first got in her. That might have come back to bite me in the ass." Alta had now put the pink stethoscope to Kita's chest and had the earplugs in. "Deep breathe please . . .good." She took out a small hammer-thing out of her coat pocket and hit Kita's knee that then gave a kick into the air. "Very good. Well as I was saying. There was going to be no way to get him outta here so I made him stay in Koenma's office." She smiled in an almost evil way. That'll teach that lil' bugger to try and take MY funding away. That tiny little cheapskate. Scrooge was more charitable than Koenma is." Alta gave a small chuckle and went over to the dresser. Once she came back over she gave Kita a big smile. Almost too big.

"But I digress. So, I'm glad that I didn't give you too much Cydocine because it could kill the baby. And thaat would be a big problem. Could you open your mouth please?"

Kita was about to open her mouth when something hit her. Hard. "Say that again?"

"Open your mouth please." Alta smiled

"No before that."

"Um . . . too much Cydocine could kill the baby?" Alta

"What baby?" Kita seemed to growl

"Your baby I hope. It would be weird for someone else's baby to be inside you. Of course it's not unheard of. Oh well. Yes, so if I had put too much Cydocine in you then it could have mutated the baby or even killed it if I put in enough. It's a good thing I didn-" Alta's mouth was covered by Kita's hand and she was glaring daggers at her.

"Now, I want you to explain to me, one, what you found that's 'interesting' and, two, about the baby." Kita removed her hand from Alta's mouth

"Umm . . . .the interesting thing was actually that you have really low blood sugar and that the baby might be in danger if you don't have a certain amount of sugar everyday. Uh did you NOT know that you were pregnant?"

"Do I _look _like I knew I was pregnant?" Kita continued to glare at the poor doctor

"Well, I haaave seen a few people who knew and looked like that but I'm guessing that you didn't. Maybe I should stop assuming things. You know one time I thought-" Kita had to shut Alta up again. All that talking was giving her a headache

Kita laid down on the bed and covered her eyes with her left arm. There was only one thing going through her mind, over and over.

'_How will I tell Touya?'_

_-I-_

* * *

This is a bit shorter than I wanted. But there will be more installments. Hope you like Miss Ryan! 

Cydocine isn't real. I made it up because it sounds medical. :D

See ya' lata' alligatas!


End file.
